Gdy Sama nie ma, Dean i Cas harcują
by annasmilton
Summary: PWP, Dean/Cas.


Dean chciał, żeby Cas go pieprzył. Tu i teraz, w tym tanim pokoju motelowym, na tym łóżku, które ugięłoby się pod ich ciężarem. Albo przy ścianie, tak, żeby Cas przypierał go do ściany z całą swoją anielską mocą.

Kiedy tylko drzwi za Samem zamknęły się, Dean przyciągnął do siebie anioła, a ich wargi odnalazły sięw połowie drogi, zamykając się w namiętnym pocałunku.

- Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył - wyszeptał Dean, kiedy usta Castiela oderwały się od jego i zaczęły krążyć w okolicach jego szyi. Szatyn jęknął głośno, gdy anioł delikatnie ugryzł fragment jego skóry tuż nad pulsującym tętnem.

W jednej chwili Castiel obrócił ich, sprawiając, że plecy Deana dotykały ściany, a lewa noga aniołą znajdowała się między nogami Deana, kolanem pocierając o jego krocze. Z gardła łowcy wyrwał się okrzyk, szybko uciszony przez kolejny pocałunek. Dłonie Castiela znalazły się pod koszulką szatyna, gładząc mięśnie jego klatki piersiowej.

W końcu Cas oderwał się od Deana tylko po to, by zrzucić na ziemię kolejne warstwy swoich ubrań - płaszcz prochowiec, marynarkę, białą koszulę, aż w końcu spodnie. W tym samym czasie Dean zdążył zdjąć swój t-shirt, dżinsy i bokserki, stając przed aniołem zupełnie nago. Oczy Castiela wodziły powoli po idealnym ciele łowcy; umięśnionym brzuchu, silnych udach… Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko i upadł na kolana, czując pod nimi drapiący materiał dywanu.

Dłonie Deana znalazły się we włosach Castiela, kiedy głowa anioła przybliżyła się do jego krocza, a kiedy jego mokre, ciepłe wargi zamknęły się wokół erekcji łowcy, z jego gardła wyrwał się głośny okrzyk przyjemności.

- Cas - jęknął Dean, palcami przerzedzając ciemne włosy anioła.

Język Castiela przesuwał się po długości Deana, najpierw powoli, a potem szybciej. Anioł zaczął delikatnie ssać, wysuwając głowę do przodu i do tyłu. Dean zaczął ruszać biodrami, dostosowując się do rytmu bruneta. Kiedy poczuł, jak końcówka jego penisa dotyka gardła Castiela, wiedział, że jest blisko. Jeszcze tylko chwila i…

I wtedy Cas odsunął się. Włosy miał w rozsypce, a usta mokre i napuchnięte. Zanim Dean zdążył zaprotestować, Cas obrucił Deana i przyparł go do ściany tak, że szatyn był do niego tyłem. Dean zaczął dyszeć z podniecenia, gdy po raz drugi Castiel obniżył się na kolana. Z kieszeni dawno porzuconych spodni wyciągnął wazelinę i nałożył trochę na swoje długie palce.

Dean poczuł, jak wskazujący palec anioła powoli wsuwa się w niego. Robili to już tyle razy, że ledwo co poczuł ból - jedynie przyjemność, gdy Cas zaczął ruszać palcem, aż w końcu udało mu się znaleźć i dotknąć prostatę Deana. Wywowało to automatyczną reakcję - łowca jęknął głośno, nawet nie myśląc o tym, że ktoś może ich usłyszeć.

- Więcej - wymamrotał ochrypłym głosem, a Castiel łaskawie spełnił jego żądanie, dodając jeszcze jeden palec.

Przez chwilę ruszał obydwoma palcami, upewniając się, by Dean był dobrze rozciągnięty i przygotowany. Kiedy w końcu nie mógł już opanowywać jęków, który robiły się coraz głośniejsze, Cas wyciągnął palce, na co Dean zareagował okrzykiem protestu. Uciszył się jednak, słysząc, jak Cas zdejmuje bokserki, a potem rzuca je na kupkę ich ubrań. Aniołnałożył jeszcze trochę wazeliny na swojego penisa, po czym wepchnął go powoli w Deana.

W jednej chwili oboje krzyknęli z przyjemności. Cas został tak przez chwilę, dając Deanowi czas do przyzwyczajenia się, ale po chwili szatyn jęknął, ponaglając anioła, który powoli - och, jak powoli - zaczął się ruszać. Do przodu, do tyłu, coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej, pieprzył Deana w środku tego taniego pokoju motelowego.

- Cas… - mamrotał Dean, z twarzą przypartą do zimnej ściany. - Kurwa, Cas…

Castiel wyczuł, jak blisko był Dean, i sięgnął dłonią do jego penisa. Kilka szybkim pociągnięć i Dean dochodził, biały płynem oblewając ciepłą dłoń anioła, co tylko wyzwoliło u niego taką samą reakcję.

Oboje krzyknęli głośno, czując, jak fale orgazmu przechodziły przez ich połączone ciała. Kiedy w końcu ustały, Castiel delikatnie wyszedłz Deana i obrócił go, całując czule. Usta anioła wciąż smakowały spermą bruneta, którą łowca natychmiast zlizał.

- To było niezłe - oznajmił Dean, wciąż oddychając gwałtownie.

- Lepiej się ubierzmy - zaproponował Cas, palcami gładząc policzki Winchestera.

- Dobry pomysł - zaśmiał się łowca. - Chyba, że chcemy, żeby zobaczył nas tak Sam.


End file.
